Various racks are used to hold multiple devices in an organized manner. For example, racks are utilized in mounting servers and/or other computer based devices. The servers or other devices are mounted on horizontal rails connected to vertical support columns. The rails are attached to the vertical support columns by, for example, fasteners, such as screws, bolts and/or nuts. With this type of rail, tools are required to attach the screws, bolts and nuts.
In other rail designs, multiple loose parts are assembled to complete the rail assembly before installing it on the rack. Also, the installation technician often must walk back and forth between the front and the rear of the rack to install each end of the rail assembly to the vertical support columns. In some applications, two installation technicians may be required to complete the task.